


Looking glass

by WTF Dusktown 2021 (dusktown)



Category: Dusktown, Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen, Mini, Mystical Creatures, Pre-Femslash, Reflection, Slice of Life, Small Towns, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, WTF Kombat 2021, Werewolves, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusktown/pseuds/WTF%20Dusktown%202021
Summary: И особенный день в году.
Relationships: Э./С.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Looking glass

**Author's Note:**

> _[Zella Day — Compass](https://youtu.be/1DJZHFwWjqU) _

В глухих галереях было по-зимнему прохладно. Зато приятно пахло: рассохшимся деревом, выцветающим лаком, лавандовым маслом и, что С. нравилось больше всего, — книгами. Приключения, детективы, лирика, наука, автобиографии и выдумки, щепетильно записанные правдивые события и продуманная ложь — истории заполняли высокие стеллажи по всему зданию, перешептываясь шелестом страниц. С. собирала их лично, каждую гостью этой библиотеки, и читала: за почти пять тысяч лет времени было предостаточно. Многих авторов С. хранила в своей памяти совсем юными, как титульные листы хранили их подписи.

Свои книги С. любила.

Готовая история не могла обмануть, она была цельной, с началом и концом, несла весь смысл в буквах, строках и абзацах. Искусство, в отличие от людей, было честным и жило вечно. Хотелось бы думать, что как и она сама, но...

В тишине дверь в личный кабинет особенно громко скрипнула, и С. вздохнула. Мягко потянула медную ручку, прислушиваясь к неприятному звуку, и где-то за глазными яблоками тут же затикал метроном, болезненной пульсацией отдавая в виски. В последние годы отказ от крови начал сказываться на самочувствии: кожа острее реагировала на свет, еда теряла вкус, болела голова.

Дверь скрипела уже десять лет, и до нее никак не доходили руки. Наверное, стоило просто вызвать человеческого мастера, но впускать чужих не хотелось, здесь было слишком много личного. Можно было бы, конечно, попросить о магии, чтобы больше ничего не ломалось и всегда было чисто, и не обязательно было даже обращаться к Э., наоборот — вовсе не обязательно, ведьм в округе хватало, но...

Сегодня стало слишком много «но».

Из-под плотной портьеры на пол тонкой нитью падал оранжевый луч. Было рано даже для зимы — солнце не село, стрелки больших круглых часов над лестницей еще не перемахнули за пять. Спалось плохо: прошлым утром Н. вернулась, едва успев проскочить по улицам перед рассветом, и виновато пожала плечами, пряча мечтательную улыбку в уголках губ. Это тревожило. С каждым разом она отсутствовала все дольше, все чаще рисковала, все меньше прислушивалась. От нее пахло дымом и снегом, кровью, а еще — дикой, искрящейся магией. 

Конечно, этого стоило ожидать. С. прекрасно знала, как могут пьянить ведьмины костры и вседозволенность. И, конечно, не могла вмешиваться — она саморучно лишила себя этого права давным давно.

Она больше никого не удерживала. Не привязывала, не заставляла.

И освободилась сама. Отпустила из жизни, как отпускают бумажных журавлей — безвозвратно. Только вот большое завешенное зеркало в темном углу кабинета каждый раз насмешливо намекало на обратное. Порывисто поймав луч на ладонь, С. подождала, пока на белой коже задымится красная полоса, и подошла ближе. В день зимнего солнцестояния ее истлевшая душа каждый год рвалась куда-то далеко, покалывала в вечно молодых пальцах, гудела в груди, заставляя искать утраченное. Хотелось творить глупости. И это желание само по себе тоже было глупым.

Ткань послушно соскользнула. Зеркало отразило книжный стеллаж, угол стола, кресло и дверь. Оно стояло здесь, чтобы напоминать об ошибках, и это тоже можно было исправить магией — снова начать видеть себя, взглянуть в собственные глаза, снова... доверить кому-то отражение. Коснувшись кончиками пальцев ледяного стекла и прикрыв глаза, С. на ощупь проследила до исписанной рунами рамы. На секунду показалось, что отражение дрогнуло. Раздался растерянный смешок — уже отчетливый, — и сразу после этого зеркальная гладь затянулась изморозью. 

Судя по всему, не только у нее сегодня было настроение творить глупости. Как будто кто-то из них двоих не знал о пристрастии к подглядыванию. 

Будто не они были связаны украденным бессмертием уже пару тысяч лет.

С. снова вздохнула и пошла зажигать свет в зале. На самую длинную ночь в году у нее был запланирован детективный вечер в приятной компании, и это было более подходящим подарком.

***

Зал неспешно наполнялся людьми, и вместе с ними с улицы вползало чужое присутствие. Слабый сигаретный запах перемешивался со сладкими духами, морозное дыхание декабря растворялось в потеплевшем воздухе; почтительно тихие переговоры взбирались вверх к высокому потолку, разгоняя вечные шепотки. Библиотека жила сама по себе — на грани между мирами, между фантазиями и реальностью, — и присутствие живых бередило ее покой, но С. не могла отказать себе в маленьком удовольствии.

Она всегда питала слабость к искусству и талантливым людям, творящим его своими руками. И предпочитала совмещать. 

Вместе с гостями пришли и слухи.

— Скоро Рождество, — сообщил женский голос сбоку. — И уже так много снега...

— Вы будете отмечать? Говорят, озеро не замерзает. Не выйдет покататься на коньках, так жаль, — озабоченно ответили оттуда же.

— Разве не там видели чудовище? С щупальцами. Или это был призрак, кажется?..

— Ох, какие призраки, упаси господь. Все призраки в замке, туристов пугают, — фыркнул некто третий. — А вы слышали про НЛО? Рядом со старым складом у заброшенных полей Икружед ночью в небе что-то шумело, громыхало и светилось. Всю округу перебудило, а потом в полях видели маленькое мохнатое существо. Обычно я не читаю «Лифлет», сами понимаете, они там пишут всякую ересь, но сегодня все новости об этом, недалеко и поверить...

От упоминания НЛО С. моргнула и невольно покрылась мурашками. Если и было в этом мире что-то непонятное даже ей, так это инопланетяне. С ними она ни разу не встречалась, и, если честно, не хотела, но очень интересовалась. В издательстве, в котором она подрабатывала редактором, как-то выпускали серию статей с открытиями в этой области, и с тех пор в библиотеке поселился целый стеллаж по уфологии.

Это было захватывающе. И пугало, как и все неясное. Будоражило.

Пока все рассаживались, успела проснуться Н. Выскочила босыми ногами на верхнюю ступень лестницы, смущенно ойкнула и исчезла с такой скоростью, что заметить ее успела только С. Для людей вампиры были слишком быстрыми. Вежливо улыбаясь талантливой дочери мэра (она рисовала прекрасные картины) и ее пассии, С. почувствовала, как то место, где должно биться сердце, потеплело. Н. давно была частью библиотеки, такой же органичной, как круглые часы, персидские ковры или любимые вазы, но ее живость до сих пор вызывала трепет. Словно ей было не двести четыре года, а все те же девятнадцать, в которые ее время остановило отсчет.

В следующий раз она появилась спустя почти час. Незаметно просочилась между сидящими, поприветствовала знакомых, устроилась в дальнем ряду и осталась на весь вечер, даже не попытавшись улизнуть. С. была ей за это благодарна: наверняка у Н. были занятия поинтереснее, чем в который раз слушать дискуссии о литературе. В конце концов, для этого у них всегда были их собственные вечера на двоих.

Которых в последнее время становилось все меньше. 

От этой мысли С. прервалась на полуслове, извинилась и продолжила, но неприятное осознание уже пробралось змеей, запустило яд вместо крови. История повторялась? У нее снова крали то, что было для нее важно, медленно и незаметно, шаг за шагом. Чтобы сделать больно, зачем же еще. А ведь казалось, что она избавилась от всего, что может разбить ей сердце.

Когда часы недовольно пробили полночь, гости засобирались по домам. За высокими окнами валил снегопад: нелепо большие хлопья падали с черного неба, протирались влажными ватными боками по стеклу и сползали вниз, устилая землю белым покрывалом. С. застыла у портьеры, глядя в щель, пока Н. улыбчиво провожала всех лишних. 

Вместо души было холодно, как никогда не бывало там, где она перестала быть человеком. Возможно, она совсем немного скучала по себе. И по пескам вместо сугробов. По другим нравам и другому искусству, и... может быть, даже по кострам под полной луной в диком волшебном лесу. И еще по своим собакам. Стоило бы, наверное, заглянуть к Х. на неделе, новый договор как раз должен был быть готов...

Закрыв дверь на замок, Н. беззвучно подошла совсем близко. Осторожно устроила голову на плече, ласково положив ладонь на локоть.

— Ты сегодня не уходишь? — спросила С., не отрывая взгляд от снега. Белизна завораживала.

— Нет, — покачала головой та. — Побуду с тобой. Давай что-нибудь посмотрим или послушаем. Или, хочешь, я тебе почитаю?

— Лучше порисуй для меня, — невольно улыбнулась С., касаясь подбородком мягких волос. Н. всегда улавливала ее настроение, будто точный человеческий прибор. Наверное, из-за того, что они были связаны кровавой клятвой, но это все равно было приятно. 

Под светом фонаря мелькнуло что-то рыжее и пушистое, а потом заскреблось в раму так яростно, словно собиралось пробиться внутрь самостоятельно. С. раздвинула портьеры, заглянула в наглые желтые глаза огромного кота и отвернулась.

— Это к тебе.

Н. мгновенно распахнула окно, впуская фамильяра внутрь.

— Игнис! Моя пушистая прелесть! Иди сюда...

С. отошла, по одному гася светильники, расставляя стулья, обходя зал. Теперь лишней здесь оказалась она. Хотя сегодня еще не было окончательно потеряно, можно было заняться каталогизацией недавних закупок, разобрать письма и электронную почту, написать давно обещанную статью...

— Нет, это тебе! — вдруг восхищенно окликнула Н. Помолчала, тиская кота до утробного урчания, напоминающего громовой рокот, и смешливо добавила: — Точно тебе!

В руках у нее еле умещались кот, пузатая бутылка и записка, по которой она быстро пробегалась глазами. Закусив губу, с задранными бровями и знакомым рыжим безобразием подмышкой, она казалась совсем юной, какой-то... неуместной. Слишком живой для этой замершей во времени библиотеки.

— Я провожу Игниса, а потом схожу за пледом, — сказала вдруг Н., странно блестя глазами, и протянула бутылку. — Э. передала это вместе с запиской. Для тебя. Сегодня какой-то особенный день, да?

С. напряглась. Никто не знал, когда остановились ее часы, все давно сгинуло в песках и оборотах земной оси. Никто не мог знать. А тот, кто знал, никогда бы никому не рассказал.

— Самая длинная ночь в году. Зимнее солнцестояние, — осторожно пояснила она. — В разных религиях с ним связывают праздники, потому что ночь царит над днем, границы между мирами истончаются, а места силы наполняются магией. Ведьмы ценят этот день. Но, в целом, он не особенный. Для нас — нет.

— Хорошо, — как-то хитро улыбнулась Н. и указала глазами на записку. — Э. написала, что это подарок. Я думала, может, что-то важное.

Наспех натянув куртку и сапожки, она исчезла в дверях, оставив С. в растерянности. Поочередно закрыв все портьеры, окончательно погасив свет и проверив двери, в темноте она вернулась в кабинет, привычно слушая шорохи за спиной. Ночная библиотека возвращала себе свое, углубляя тени и старчески ворча. 

Стоило зайти в проем, как голое зеркало тут же бросилось в глаза: С. забыла накинуть ткань, и теперь оно любопытно смотрело прямо на нее пустым отражением. Поморщившись, она зажгла лампу на столе, присаживаясь в кресло. Взяла в руки бутылку, на которой издевкой переливалась этикетка несуществующего вина.

Стоило прикоснуться, как буквы на гладком боку сгорели всполохами, поменялись местами и сложились в надпись: «Пусть твоя ночь будет не длинной —...» — С. неприязненно поморщилась, разворачивая бутылку, и удивленно выдохнула. После золотистого тире на обертке значилось: «...бесконечной». 

Между ребер словно просквозило, неприятно простудив внутренности. Откуда она могла узнать? Больше двух тысяч лет прошло, а Э. все равно находила способ ее зацепить, нашла ее в этом маленьком городе, нашла _ее Н._ , и не сбежала, конечно, нет — осталась. Чтобы снова все разрушить. Возможно, это было просто совпадение, магия чисел, гадания или руны, С. плохо в них разбиралась, чтобы утверждать. Могла бы лучше, но...

Какой смысл был думать об этом теперь. Хорошо, что хоть штопор ей был не нужен.

От бутылочной пробки пахло экзотично, кровавый отпечаток нес в себе привычный металл, горьковатый болотный оттенок и ярко-сладкую инжирную ноту, точно не принадлежащие человеку. С. повертела в руках записку, скользнула взглядом в сторону зеркала и выразительно помолчала. Записка продолжала белеть пустотой. Покачав головой, С. отставила бутылку, отложив бумагу на край стола и, даже не подумав пробовать кровь, замерла, рассматривая отблеск луны в оконной щели.

Луна была юной, дерзкой и нетерпеливой. Когда-то очень-очень давно. Но с неба никуда не делась. Записка недовольно шорхнула, чернильными кляксами заполняясь буквами.

«Нильский крокодил, редкость. Полезно для твоей диеты. Не отказывайся, сегодня же особенный день, правда?»

С. поджала губы и постучала ногтями по деревянному подлокотнику. Зеркало в темном углу игриво отозвалось тем же ритмом.

Ладно. В свое время она не пробовала крокодилов: по берегам Великого Нила ходило достаточно готовых принести себя в жертву живому воплощению Исиды по собственному желанию. В то время она побрезговала бы животными. Но сейчас... так много утекло песка. Века успокоили, закутали в паутину старые обиды, научили дарить, научили прощать, даже любить без оглядки, но так и не научили ее принимать. И забывать. И отпускать.

Что ж, самое время было научиться. Поднявшись, С. погасила лампу и пошла за бокалами. Впервые за все время зеркало не хотелось занавесить.

И дверь отчего-то перестала скрипеть.


End file.
